Lost and Alone
by HurogWalker
Summary: Arialindi gets kidnapped and framed for a murder in a strange world. Who is the strange, silver haired, charming man who finds her at the scene where her uncle was murdered? R&R possibly M later. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

I just realized that I posted this without a note. Can't have that now can we. This story is more or less from a role play that a friend of mine are doing. I would be ever so appriciative of reviews and comments... Just putting that out there...

I, sadly, don't own Naruto. I only own the plot and my OCs  
Only one thing left to say now... Enjoy!

* * *

She held very still as her captors splattered her with something. She dreaded the moment when they would remove the blindfold that she had woken up wearing. If she saw their faces they would probably kill her. Something limp and yet sharp on the end was drug across her forearms, scratching her. Her captors mussed her hair, leaving it feeling grimy and stringy. They grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. Her stomach turned over as her shoes stuck slightly on the sticky surface. _What are they going to do to me?_ They pressed something into one of her hands and pushed her forward. She fell onto her knees on hard stone. She heard footsteps running away in the distance. She tentatively reached up and slowly removed her blindfold, looking down at it, wondering why they had... Suddenly the fabric disintegrated into dust and blew away. She slowly refocused her eyes on the courtyard that she had been trying so desperately to ignore. At the body that was sprawled on the stones in front of her. At the blood that had been placed on her to look like she had killed the man. She looked down the object that had been placed in her hand. It was a bloody knife. She went numb. The only thing she could see was the body in front of her, she could only hear the pounding of her heart. The taste of blood and bile were the only things in her mouth. The only smell, the scent of blood.

Kakashi leapt from branch to branch. Tonight he had been sent out on patrol, his least favorite assignment. Sighing, he stopped to take a breather after running the whole night. Kakashi reached into his pocket to take out his book and read for a little while. He looked up, surprised, as he caught a whiff of blood and footsteps scrambling away. _A crime… Hmm…_ He jumped out of the tree and landed silently behind the young lady, smeared with the red liquid that had covered the rest of the courtyard.  
"You know, the criminal usually flees the scene of the crime."He said in his most frightening voice. Which was the same voice he used every day. _It always creeps the criminals out… And others for that matter._

She froze as she heard the voice. Slowly, carefully, she turned her head so that she could look over her shoulder. Her mind refused to comprehend the stranger standing behind her. He was charmingly esquew, his hair was silver, somewhat spiked and off kilter as was the headband he wore down over one eye. A mask hid the rest of his face, only leaving one eye visible. Her eyes took in the rest of him, quickly skimming his body. Tall, lean, and strong, he was definitely a fighter. She numbly looked back at the still body in front of her. A small, isolated portion of her mind realized how this scene would look to the man. She concentrated and, after a moment, was able to drop the knife to the stones with a hard clack that sliced through her heart with a sharp sense of finality.  
The small portion of her mind informed her that she was probably in shock. If she had been capable of feeling or moving she would have glared into the small, dark corner of her mind that had offered her that piece of information. The fact that she couldn't only proved it right. A small tear slid down her cheek as she desperately denied another quiet whisper from that detached portion of her being.

Kakashi looked down at the young lady, fragile and breaking. Then he actually studied the courtyard. He took in the rancid smelling fluids leaking from the unrecognizable man. _At least I think it's a man._ Yes, there was blood everywhere. Yes, the girl had a knife and blood covering her. And yes, there was nobody else around at the scene. But how did that explain the footsteps he heard. Or even the fact that the girl hadn't fled and was crying. Now he was curious. He carefully lifted the girl up and, carrying her 'bridal style', jumped to a nearby maple. He gently set the woman down and dropped back to the courtyard. He knelt down and put his ear to the ground. He could just barely hear three people running like their lives depended on it. And no one was following them? After some deducing and a logical conclusion... The girl was innocent and had been framed for murder. He sighed at the relieving thought that he didn't have to turn the girl over to the Hokage who would have had a wonderful time of torturing her with Ibiki. He picked her up again and hurried to his apartment. He didn't know who she was or how she got there but he couldn't just leave her there.

_It can't be Uncle..._ She hardly even noticed as the strange man picked her up. She wasn't aware of it when he set her down in a tree and leaped back down to the ground. She stared blankly off into space, a single tear drying on her cheek. She numbly allowed the man to pick her up again, not caring where he took her, completely unaware of space or time.

Kakashi soon arrived at his apartment window, still carrying the woman. He opened the window and emerged into a small, tidy room. There was one door leading to his room, and one door leading to the kitchen. He strode across the room and laid her down on the couch gently. He left and came back with a damp cloth and some bandages for her cuts. He leaned down and asked softly,  
"May I bandage your cuts or would I be imposing on your personal space?" His voice caring was caring, his breath tickling her ear.

Her head started to clear a little and she realized that he had taken her to an apartment. He set her on the couch and went out of the room, returning a few moments later with a first aid kit.  
"May I bandage your cuts or would I be imposing on your personal space?" He breathed on her ear. She blinked several times and cleared her throat.  
"No, you can go ahead I guess…" She looked around. "Where are we?" She looked curiously at the strange man.  
"Who are you?" Her head was still foggy but at least now she could think a little.

Kakashi worked on gently trying to wipe up the bloodstains on her skin, then he helped her out of her hoodie so that he could get to the cuts on her arms. He began wrapping them as he spoke.  
"This is my apartment. Its not exactly big, but it suits me just fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Call me Kakashi. What's your name?"

She looked around again. "Nice place. Nice to meet you Kakashi. I'm Arialindi. You can call me Indi." She held out her hand for him to shake. After he had, she rose on unsteady legs. There was a particularly painful cut on her thigh and there was blood and gore completely covering her pants. She slid them off, not looking at Kakashi as she did so. She sat down again, biting her lip as he began to clean the cut on her thigh.

Kakashi held his breath as she slid out of her pants. It took him a moment to see why. She had a nasty cut on her thigh. He tried to ignore the fact that she was in his apartment at night and wearing only her underwear and a close fitting white tank top. Once he had finished cleaning and bandaging her thigh, he stood up and held out his hand to help her up again.  
"My apartment isn't very big, and I've never really had much company so I only have one bed. You can stay in my room for the night. I'll crash on the couch. Don't mind the mess in there."

Indi ducked her head, lowering her eyes. "Thank you." She murmured quietly, flushing slightly. She got to her feet unsteadily, her feet didn't seem to want to co-operate. She followed him into his bedroom. It wasn't elaborate or fancy, just a room with a bed and dresser, a desk and a chair, the usual. She smiled slightly, hiding it with her hand, as she noticed that his room was crooked too. The chair leaned a little, the heaps of clothes and such were leaning. It was no wonder the rest of him was off balance. She felt acutely uncomfortable. For heaven's sake she was in a strange man's bedroom and she was only wearing a pair of cotton, bikini cut underwear and a tank top.

Kakashi blushed. _Thank GOD this mask covers half my face!_ He walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter, motioning for Indi to come to him.

She hesitated, glancing around. She mapped all of the possible escape routes. She bit her lower lip slightly; hardly enough to notice as she kept her gait steady, going over to Kakashi.

_Damn she's got a hot body._ Kakashi helped her into his bed. He turned and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door. He went over to the couch and lay down. Soon he passed into unconsciousness.

Indi lay awake for a long time staring up at the dark ceiling. Every time she closed her eyes she saw images of her uncles dead body lying in the gore on the cobblestones of that courtyard. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She silently got up and went to the door of the room. Quietly, she stepped out of Kakashi's bedroom and began to explore the small apartment, doing her best not to disturb the man asleep on the couch.

Kakashi twitched slightly when he heard someone moving around in the room. He kept his breathing steady and his eyes closed. The person didn't seem to be looking for anything in particular, just wandering. _Must be the girl… Indi. Yeah, that was her name. Indi. Wow kind of rolls off your tongue. Simple and sweet. Heh. I like-_ His thoughts were cut off when his eyes flicked open and he saw the very girl who had possessed his thoughts right above him. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to fall off the couch.

Indi stood over the sleeping man, wondering what he was dreaming about to have such a look on his face. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he fell off the couch at her feet. She staggered back, startled, then her hand went up to her mouth. She tried to stifle her grin. It didn't work very well. She managed to make her laugh sound mostly like a cough.

Kakashi chuckled, trying not to stare at her shapely legs. "Sorry about being so… sudden. I was just surprised to see you there."

She laughed with him. "What were you dreaming about? Do you remember? It looked like it was something pretty special." She asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Kakashi paused for a moment. _Should I tell her?… It might work… I know what I'll do._ He looked at her and smirked mischievously.  
"A girl. A really pretty one too. So pretty she makes Naruto's Jetsu look like an old and crinkled lady." _There. That'll make her jealous…_

"Ah." She nodded knowingly, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. She looked up, her eyes puzzled. "Who's Naruto?... and what's a Jetsu?" She mentally shrugged off the odd sense of disappointment that she felt that this cute man was already attached. _Oh well. Another lucky girl somewhere. Maybe someday someone will notice me and I'll have my chance… What the hell am I thinking? My uncle was jus murdered and I'm thinking about love?_

Kakashi smirked. "I thought you were going to ask who the girl was. Oh well. Naruto is my perverted student, and a Jetsu is where you force your Chakra, or energy, to do some sort of spell." Kakashi noted the disappointed looked and pressed further. _All my instincts say yes. But my sense screams no. Guess I should follow my better judgment…_  
"As I was saying about the girl, she's prettier then any transformation spell that Naruto could conjure up."

Indi did her best not to look blank as he mentioned Chakra. _Whatever that is..._  
"Ah. I see. Well, I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I might go back to bed. I'm sure that she's a very lucky girl." _Liar. I won't be able to sleep. Still. I wish I had someone to hold me... But I don't. No use crying over things I can't change..._ Even so tears began to threaten at the backs of her eyes. She stubbornly refused to let any show but her lower lip trembled slightly at the effort of holding them back.

Kakashi saw her lip tremble. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her hair.  
"Her name is… Indi." He smiled softly and moved back so she could see his face. "Happy now?" He asked as he a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

Indi hesitated for a moment, studying Kakashi's face. -What little of it she could see- She threw her arms around his neck with a sob. "Why is all this happening Kakashi? Why did they kill my uncle?" She cried into his shoulder, trembling in Kakashi's embrace.

_Her uncle?…Only Sakura has ever cried like this. What do I do?_  
Kakashi sighed. "I don't know."

She did her best to pull herself back together. Taking deep, even breaths she managed to calm herself a little. _He has no idea what to do._ She thought with a smirk. She laughed softly into his shoulder. "You are so clueless."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh I am, am I? Could you teach me?"

She laughed. "Sure. Oh, where to start… hmm… Well, when a girl is crying on you, you need to do something to comfort her." Indi shifted her weight to one leg. Why weren't her legs working like they should? "Make calming noises, stroke her hair, rub her back, and maybe rock back and forth gently, things like that." Kakashi began to do the things that she said as the words came out. Indi continued, but more quietly. "Let her know that you're there and that you care. If she's a good friend, or your girlfriend, you could kiss the top of her head, her forehead, her cheek, et cetera." Indi told him looking up at his face.

"Do we count as good friends?" Kakashi wondered out loud.

Indi looked into his eye. "I don't know. What do you think? I'd be okay considering you a friend but I only met you earlier tonight…" She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for it.

Kakashi smiled at her, though she couldn't see it. "I think we count as friends." He tenderly kissed her on her forehead. "Are you better now?" _She's so beautiful..._

She smirked up at him. "For now." She sighed and relaxed against him. "Thank you Kakashi. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me tonight." _He really is quite cute. I wonder what his face looks like._ She allowed him to see the curiosity in her eyes as she asked, "Why do you wear a mask?"

"I wear a mask for personal reasons. Perhaps someday I'll show you my face." He said, noting her interest and curiosity. Kakashi took off his ninja headband and tucked it loosely into one of his pockets.

She caught her breath as Kakashi revealed his eye. She brought her hand up to his face. She gently traced his jaw through his mask, studying his eye. It was a deep shade of red and there was a scar that ran from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Kakashi blinked and his hand subconsciously went up to touch his cheek, where she had kissed him.

She chuckled gently, smiling up at him, proceeding to plant a kiss on his other cheek as well. She sighed and turned her face to the side so that she could rest her head under his chin. _It feels so safe here in his arms. Best enjoy it while I can._

Kakashi hugged her tighter and whispered, "You're probably tired. Why don't you go to bed and we can talk in the morning." He suggested softly.

She nodded. "Okay." _I should let him get some sleep. He's probably had a long day._ She released his neck and slipped out of his arms, instantly missing the warmth and safety he offered. She made her way through the darkness back to his bedroom, clenching her hands around his headband. She wasn't sure why she had taken it but she had. Indi closed the door behind her and rummaged around a little in his clothes that were scattered around the room until she found a shirt that smelled like him. She quietly climbed into his bed, curling up around his shirt and headband, trying to keep the demons away.

Kakashi reached into his pocket for his headband but it wasn't there. He looked around, searching for his headband. It wasn't on the couch, it wasn't under the couch, and it wasn't _in_ the couch. _Maybe it's under the table._ He slid under the table and found... Yeah, you guessed it. Nothing. Getting out from underneath the table, he snuck quietly to his room. He cracked open the door and slipped inside. Indi had cuddled up against his headband and one of his shirts. Kakashi sighed softly and smiled. At least she was happy. He stood there, simply watching her for a few moments.

Indi sighed and let her eyes drift closed. For a moment all she saw was blackness. Perhaps the worst was over now. She relaxed, still clutching his shirt and mask. They smelled nice. Like him. Suddenly the darkness took shape behind her eyes. She was back in the courtyard being splattered with her dead uncle's blood. She whimpered and curled up tighter around his shirt. The real thing would be more comforting but he was asleep. He probably needed his rest. She cried out as her mind reconstructed the probable death of her uncle. His body had been bruised and broken. She winced as blows rained down on her uncle, tears running down her face.

Kakashi flinched as she cried out. He slowly made his way through the darkness and sat down beside her. He gently shook her shoulder too bring her out of the nightmare world she was suffering in.

Her eyes flew open as something touched her. She recognized Kakashi a few seconds later. She looked up at him through her tears.  
"Shall we try this again?" She asked as she sat up, managing a small smile just for Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently, whispering in her ear. "Am I doing alright?" He sweetly kissed her head.

Indi nodded as she buried her face in his shoulder. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She was shaking again. "Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Kakashi laughed quietly. "I was the one that came in here. You didn't disturb me."

Indi looked up at Kakashi with teary eyes. "Why did you come in?"

He smirked. "You stole my headband." Kakashi wiped away a tear as it slid down onto her cheek.

Indi flushed. "Sorry I just… It… I…" She burst into tears again and put her arms around his neck, crying into Kakashi's chest.

He loosened his grip on her and pushed her back, gently but firmly, until she was lying down on the bed. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "Shh. You're alright. Nothing will harm you here. Get some rest; tomorrow we'll go see the Hokage. She'll help you, okay?"

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing… The only time I don't is when you're with me." She looked up at him pleadingly.

Kakashi sighed and stood up. He crossed the room and brought a chair back. He sat down and looked at her. _Man her eyes are pretty!_ "Does this work?" He asked in a fake naive tone.

She narrowed her eyes. "I still wont be able to sleep. If I close my eyes I won't be able to tell that you're there. Besides. If you're sitting in a chair all night then you'll be tired all day tomorrow." She reasoned with him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "What? Do you want me to sleep with you?" He sighed. "I'm not stupid."

Indi blushed bright red. "No, I didn't mean… Could you sleep _next_ to me? And I never said that you were stupid." She bit her lip. "I don't want to be a burden to you but it would b nice if you were close enough to touch in case… Well. If there were someone else I wouldn't ask you but… there isn't." She said, looking down.

Kakashi softened as he looked at the pretty girl, hurt that he would have been her last choice for a sleeping companion if there had been anyone else around. He climbed into bed next to her.

* * *

Please


	2. Chapter 2

Well, what to say... I adore reviews and I really want to know what you think of my story. I tend to update a lot faster if I get reviews ;)

Still don't own Naruto...

* * *

Indi nodded. "Thank you Kakashi." She said quietly, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, able to hear his breathing. It helped a lot, knowing there was someone else in the world that knew and possibly cared. Her uncle had raised her after her parents left her on the neighbor's doorstep. They'd been long gone by the time anyone found her. And now he was dead. She didn't really have any friends; she'd always been too antisocial for that, preferring to spend her time learning and reading books. Her uncle had had an extensive library and both of them had spent most of their time reading.  
Kakashi's breathing had slowed and it sounded like he was probably asleep. She gently reached out until her fingertips just touched him and was finally able to fully relax. This way she would know if he left her. She fell into a light sleep.

Kakashi lay there watching her sleep. He reached for her hand and held it softly. After he was sure that she was asleep he leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He lay down again, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Indi slept the whole night peacefully, not dreaming at all. When she woke up she had a moment of disorientation. This wasn't her room... She looked around and her gaze came to rest on the sleeping form of the man beside her. She smiled softly. He had her hand in his and he looked so angelic in the soft light seeping through the closed curtains. The scar over his eye made him look like a man very capable of fighting. She supposed that he was. His silver hair was even more rumpled then it had been the previous night. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the warmth of her hand in his. She found herself wishing that she could wake up like this everyday. Warm and peaceful. Not having to be afraid of anything. Just lying there with her man. She frowned slightly. When had she started thinking of Kakashi as being her man?...

Kakashi felt her stir and stayed still. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he had done the night before. She looked so peaceful and feminine as she slept.

Arialindi opened her eyes again and found Kakashi watching her. She rolled over onto her side, moving a little closer to him. She smiled at Kakashi, flushing slightly at the intensity of his look.  
"You mentioned a Hokage earlier. What is a Hokage?" She asked, steering them away from potentially dangerous ground.

"Mmm... A Hokage is like a king only we don't like kings so we have a king and a Hokage that fight together." Kakashi said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Indi nodded. That made sense. His voice was a little muffled but it still vibrated through her. Her bones seemed to melt. She lay there bonelessly, trying to pretend that his voice had absolutely no affect on her. She wasn't entirely sure that it had worked. "So how can this person help me?" She frowned in sudden realization. "Where are we anyway?"

Kakashi smirked and continued talking into the pillow. "The Hokage can give you a place to stay. A sensei perhaps and, if you progress quickly, a student at a future date." He paused for a moment. _Now she's the one that's clueless_ "We're in bed." He smirked at her and continued. "We're in Konohagakure. For short, Konoha. Anything else you would like to know?" His voice still low and muffled.

"Mmm... Why did you take me in last night? I looked very guilty of killing him. How did you know that I didn't?" Indi asked quietly.

Kakashi sighed. "Well for one thing, I heard footsteps running away and they sounded like they were running for their lives." He paused and buried his head deeper before continuing. "Man I'm tired. Second, you stayed behind. And last, you don't look like a murderer. Not many women are." He spoke the last part under his breath.

She scowled indignantly at him. "Who says that women cant be murderers?" She sighed. "You're quite observant. Thank you for taking me in Kakashi." She smirked over at him. "Aren't you glad that you decided to sleep with me instead of sitting in that chair all night?"

Kakashi looked up at her. "Did I miss something? I don't think I slept _with_ you... Or did I pass out?" He grinned slightly, still watching her.

Indi blushed and did her best to ignore the flutter in her belly at the thought. "No. We... No. I didn't... You never..." She blushed harder and hid her face in the pillow, mortified that this man was able to make her feel so helpless with just one comment. She wasn't sure that she minded feeling helpless around him though. _Wait... Is he flirting with me?_ Her stomach did a flip as she remembered what he had said that previous night. 'A girl. A really pretty one too. She's prettier than any transformation spell that Naruto could conjure up. Her name is … Indi.' Her stomach did a flip. _Is it really possible?_

Kakashi laughed in his head and smirked at her embarrassed form.  
"Are you sure?"  
_Wow! She is really pretty._ He looked straight at the woman to see how she would react. _This is fun._

Her face turned beet red and she looked up at the smirking man. Her eyes narrowed. He was enjoying this far too much. Her blush faded and now it was her turn to smirk.  
"Now that you mention it... Though as I recall you were the one who started it." She purred, moving a little closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi's stomach turned. "I did?"

Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Mmm, yes you certainly did. Don't you remember? Though now that you mention it I think you may have been asleep still... But that's okay. It was still verrry enjoyable." She said, her voice still a low purr. She reached over and patted his cheek. Perhaps she was teasing him too much... She didn't want him to draw away. She needed to know that there was someone who cared about her somewhere. She had never even heard of this place that he said they were and the only person that she really knew had been killed last night. She needed to be held by someone. If he wanted her then that was fine. Perhaps he would let her stay here with him. She hoped that her eyes didn't reveal her insecurities to the strong man lying next to her.

Kakashi sighed. "You're just teasing me aren't you?" His eyes fluttered close at her touch. Before her hand could retract, he gently grabbed it to hold it in place.

Her eyes widened as he held her hand in place with one of his strong, calloused ones. Her lips parted as she fought to inhale against the sudden happiness filling her chest. A small, sweet, gentle smile replaced her earlier smirk. She leaned closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

He breathed in her scent before pulling away and standing up.  
"I need to take a shower. Will you stay here while I'm gone? After I'm done you can take one if you'd like then we need to go to Hokage's office."

Indi blinked, her smile disappearing. "Sure. Okay." She said, somewhat distantly.

Kakashi turned and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." She lied reassuringly to him. "Go and take your shower Kakashi." She smiled weakly at him.

Kakashi stared at her for a few moments. _Something is wrong.... Well, I don't want to push her._  
"If you say so." He gave her a look that said he knew something was wrong then turned and proceeded to the bathroom.

Arialindi sighed quietly to herself and sat up. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wondered if he had any idea how much pain she was in. Probably not sense he could pull away so easily. Perhaps this Hokage person would let her stay here with Kakashi. She blinked, suddenly realizing that she had no idea why she would need a sensei. _Where the heck _is_ Konoha anyway? I've never even heard of it and you would think that I would have what with all the reading that I've done..._

Kakashi finished his shower and put his pants on. He frowned, remembering that he had intended to wear the shirt that she had found last night and that he had left it on the bed. He pulled his mask on and placed the towel on the rack, returning to his room. When he opened the door he saw her curled up on his bed. He swiftly crossed the room and sat down beside her. Stroking her hair gently he asked, "What's bothering you?" _She looks confused and pained._ "Do you want to talk about it?" He said, care in his voice.

She looked up at him and started to tremble. She put her arms around his neck. "Kakashi, I'm scared." She whispered very quietly, not wanting to admit it out loud. Suddenly she laughed, but it was a humorless sound. "I seem to be doing this a lot. Sorry." She removed her arms from his neck and leaned away from him again, turning her face away.

Kakashi blushed a light shade of pink but didn't look away. "That's ok. I kinda enjoy it." He scratched his head on the last sentence.

She looked back at him sharply. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was shirtless. She studied his strong chest, taking in his scars. She bit her lip slightly in thought. She moved onto his lap and put her arms around his neck again, blushing.

Kakashi made little, intricate, meaningless designs on her back to comfort her. "What are you scared of Indi?" He loved the way her name just slipped off his tongue.

She relaxed a little in his arms. His embrace always felt so safe. "I don't want to be alone. I honestly have no idea still where we are or how I got here. The only person I know died last night. I need to know that someone cares. That at least one person in the world loves me." She said quietly, still trembling. She felt a tear slid down her cheek followed by another.

Kakashi matched her tone with ease. "I care. I'll be here for you, Indi. Even if no one else stands by you I will." He wasn't quite sure he wanted to finish his little speech so he stopped abruptly. Kakashi tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and released the embrace momentarily. He signed a few hand signals and a handkerchief appeared in his grasp. He handed it to her and hugged her again.

Indi stared at the handkerchief that Kakashi had pulled out of thin air. _Who the heck is this man?…_ She used the cloth to remove the tears from her face, greatly reassured by Kakashi's words. She tucked her arms up against his chest with her hands resting on his shoulders. She rested her head against his strong chest and quietly asked him something that had been bothering her for some time now. "What do you do Kakashi? Who are you?"

Kakashi smirked. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I do the normal around here... And more."

She cuddled closer for a moment then withdrew and got off of his lap, tuning away. She didn't say a word as she walked slowly toward the door. She would have gone faster but her legs still weren't obeying her.

Kakashi stood up as soon as she did and grabbed her shoulder gently. He spoke softly but urgently. "Did I say something wrong? Please forgive me if I did."

She looked at him distantly, looking from his face to the hand on her shoulder and back again. "I don't know where '_here'_ even is, much less the normal things that people do. I don't think that you understand Kakashi. Gentle words and empty promises are nice and all but that's not what I'm looking for." She whispered softly, her words barely audible.

Kakashi put his other hand on her empty shoulder and pulled her closer. They were inches apart and he gazed straight into her eyes. "What would you like to know? I'm not making empty promises." He spoke caringly and lovingly.

She bit her lower lip and looked away. "What do you do Kakashi? Are you some sort of soldier? A gun for hire? What are you?"

Kakashi sat back down on the bed and pulled her with him. With her sitting in his lap he began his tale. He started with Chakra and it's natures and abilities. Next he did the ranks of the citizens. The Hokage, the council, the Jonin, the chunin, the genin, and the non-ninjas. He proceeded to naming the different places in the city and the surrounding countries. Kakashi looked down to see if she was interested.

Indi looked at him, carefully listening to every word that he said. He paused and looked down at her. She smiled. "Go on." She said softly, cuddling against his strong, bare chest. Why was it that she always felt so safe when he was touching her? She didn't care. It was nice.

He smiled back and named the teams.  
"And now we come to the rookie twelve. Team Kurenai; Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata. You'll like her. Team Guy; Guy-sensei, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Team Asuma; Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. You might not like her." _Not many people do._ His soft smile changed to a smirk when she moved closer to him.

Indi felt herself relaxing completely against him, his voice vibrating through her. She closed her eyes, doing her best to keep up with what he was telling her. She hoped that he didn't expect her to remember all of these strange names. He was a ninja. She still didn't quite understand how she had gotten here. Unless... no. How would she have gotten into another world? That was ridiculous. Impossible. And yet...

Kakashi paused and looked down at the lovely lady snuggled against him. She had her eyes closed so he stopped talking and put his strong arms around her shoulders.  
"Are you getting tired?" He whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Mmm... No... Yes... I don't know." She sighed contentedly into his chest. He was so warm. And strong. And comforting. And shirtless. _I could stay like this forever…_

Kakashi smirked down at her.  
"Can't make up your mind can you?" He spoke contentedly, willing to sit there and simply be with her. Slowly his smirk changed to a smile.

"You can make it up for me." She said softly with a small smirk, which was wasted on him since her face was on his chest. She settled into a slightly more comfortable position on his lap and relaxed against him again.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.  
"Well if you want me to decide for you I guess we'll go to the Hokage's office. Unless you want to stay here?" He grinned.

She pulled back and looked at him reproachfully. "Do we have to go?" She asked with a fake whine in her voice. "Why wouldn't I want to stay here? With you." A slight blush crept into her cheeks.

Kakashi ran his thumb over her blush, causing it to darken. _With me._ He echoed the sentence many times in his head. He sighed and let his arm drop to his sides.  
"Actually, yes we have to go. But we can come back later if you like." His voice held an unrecognizable emotion in it.

She looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "I'd like that." She said, her voice low. She sighed and got up off of his lap reluctantly. She trembled slightly as the safety that she felt when she was touching him receded.

Kakashi got up as well and grabbed his shirt from the bed, swiftly slipping it on. _I would too._ He grabbed his Jonin vest and flung it over his shoulders. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Kakashi lead Indi out of his apartment. He stopped at the balcony and lifted her off her feet. Carrying her bridal-style, he raced to the Hokage's office.

Indi smiled and grabbed his headband before he carried her away. When he picked her up she relaxed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi smiled down at her and soon landed at Tsunade's building. He set her down carefully and took the headband from her hands, then wrapped it around his head and over his eye again. He put his arm around her shoulder again and led her to the office. He knocked on the door with three small soft taps.  
"Come in!" was heard from the other side. Kakashi opened the door and moved Indi inside.  
"Good morning, Kakashi... Who's this?" Tsunade didn't even look up from her paper work.  
"This is Arialindi. Um, Indi? Why don't you tell her your story?" Kakashi offered.  
_There's only one chair… YES!_

Indi swallowed hard. "I... I was kidnapped... Sometime yesterday and they brought me here. Last night... they took me to some courtyard and... S-set it up so that it looked like I killed... That I k-killed..." Indi couldn't continue. Tears ran down her face and she turned away from the busty woman sitting at the desk.

Tsunade looked up at the teary eyed woman.  
"Killed? Kakashi please explain." She stood and walked over to Indi.  
"She was framed for the murder of her uncle. I didn't see the killers, they left before I got there." Kakashi answered, feeling Indi's pain. He released Indi as the Hokage came forward and gently guided the broken woman to the chair. Setting her down softly she sat again at her desk.  
"How did you come across this woman, Kakashi? I'd like to hear the whole story." She requested.

Indi dried her face and took several deep, calming breaths, listening with interest as Kakashi spoke with the woman behind the desk.

"-Then I took to my apartment." He finished.  
Tsunade looked troubled. Slamming her hand down on the desk, breaking it in half.  
"I told them to stay away from here!!!" she exclaimed in anger. Kakashi didn't flinch.  
"Are you sure it was Rain? They live far away from here. Besides what would they want with her and her uncle." he suggested, glancing at Indi.  
"I don't know but I intend to find out!" Tsunade shook her head in frustration. "Do you have any ideas, Arialindi?" She asked Indi gently

Indi shook her head. "No. None. I'm not from around here. I didn't even know that there were still ninjas anywhere..." She trailed off, looking down.

Tsunade frowned slightly. "That's certainly... interesting. What do you mean by 'there were still Ninjas'?"  
Kakashi turned to her. Only temporarily confused. _Wait! This girl is from another universe! Or at least another world! That is interesting…_

Indi bit her lip, wondering how to best explain this. "Well... where I come from there sort of used to be ninjas but then they sort of all disappeared... I guess." She wasn't sure that that was going to work but it was the best way to say it that she could come up with at this exact moment. She found herself missing Kakashi's comforting touch.

_Disappeared?_ Was the only word running through Kakashi and Tsunade's thoughts. The two exchanged a glance, each silently telling the other not to press further. Kakashi went over to Indi and gently touched her hand.  
"Would you like to leave now?" His voice was as gentle as a lover's.  
"Kakashi, I will send out other Anbu's to hunt the murderers and I shall take Indi into my care." The Hokage told the man in front of said woman.  
"No.... I shall house her. She will live with me. If that's alright with you, Indi." Kakashi squatted down to her level.

Indi's expression brightened at his words. "I'd like that." She hesitated, "Is that okay Madame Hokage?" She slipped her hand into Kakashi's, hoping he wouldn't mind.

Tsunade cast her a confused and curious glance. "M-mad um?" She tried to say the words but they fumbled out incorrectly. "Yes, that's all right."  
Kakashi smirked as she put her hand in his. To verify to her that he noticed, he squeezed it gently. He carefully pulled her out of the chair and led her again through the door. Turning to her, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, still smirking, "Want to pick up where we left off?" He said, intending to make her flustered.

She suppressed a smile as the Hokage stumbled over the word. Indi allowed Kakashi to guide her up out of the chair. As he led her out of the door he leaned in very close and whispered in her ear. She smirked slyly at his words. She lifted her eyes to Kakashi's and leaned up against him, resting her hands on his chest. "I'd love to..." _Two can play that game, sweet Kakashi._

Kakashi flinched. _Dang! Thought that would work…_ Recomposing himself, he picked her up and sprinted back to his apartment.

* * *

Please


	3. Chapter 3

See? Giving people reviews really does get them to write faster :) This chapter is all thanks to LadyFoxy. Oh goodie, you, ah, want perhaps a higher rating?

Give me feedback and I'll do my best to please my reader(s).

Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

When they got back to his apartment Kakashi opened the door, decided that for once maybe he should actually use it. This was probably the first time.

He set Indi down gently on the couch and went into the kitchen, opening a cupboard.

"You want anything to drink? I've got plenty of options." He called to the other room.

Indi got up off the couch as he disappeared through the door, following him. She had her work cut out for her if she wanted to get him to stop trying to pretend that she was a china doll. Or helpless, but that was a little different. She found she didn't mind him being protective. Indi smiled at his back.

"Water's fine, thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged and turned around. He handed her a cup and pointed to the sink.

"There you go. No problem." He got himself a glass of milk. "So what should we do now?"

She took the cup over to the sink and filled it with water, contemplating dropping it on the floor, just to see how fast he would come to her rescue. She would have too, if it meant that he would hold her again.

If she had dropped the cup and her uncle had been there he would have laughed and gotten her a pair of shoes and wept up the glass shards off the floor while telling her about the newest addition to their library. She missed him. Indi turned off the water after the cup was full and blinked back her tears at the comments her uncle would have made if he could have seen her before she turned to face Kakashi.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do if fine." She told him honestly.

Kakashi watched her fill the glass with water, noting her grace and perfection with keen interest. No one in the village looked anything like her. She was thinking about something and when she turned around Kakashi quickly slid his gaze away from her, giving no hint that he had been watching her. He leaned back slightly against the fridge and assumed his naïve expression.

"Well, that was kind of why I was asking you. I have no idea what to do."

Indi looked at him for a moment, trying to gauge what his reaction would be before walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck. She gently untied his headband and removed it, trailing her fingertips across his jaw through his mask and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, moving to step back.

Kakashi blinked and before she could escape he grasped her wrist and pulled her firmly back against him. All innocence gone from his face he returned her kiss.

Indi gently freed her wrist and put her arms around his neck again, relaxing against his strong body. She sighed softly.

"What would I do if I didn't have you Kakashi?" She mused, mostly to herself.

The said man frowned. "I have no idea, but the real question is; what would _I _do if I hadn't met you?" His arms came down and rested around her waist

"Mmm… You'd probably live out your life, never knowing what you'd missed out on." Indi said, finding it more difficult than it should have been to form coherent thoughts.

Kakashi hesitated. "No, that wouldn't happen. Are you tired?"

"Why not?" she asked curiously, after a brief pause adding, "No, I'm not tired, though I wouldn't mind laying down for a bit."

Indi rose on her toes and rested her weight more fully against him, trusting him to hold her up as she brushed her lips softly against his cheek, a feather-light caress.

Kakashi swept her up into his arms and walked back into his bedroom, setting her on the bed. "You should get some sleep."

Indi's lower lip pouted slightly. "Only if you're here with me. I can't sleep without you. Besides, I'm not tired."

Kakashi smirked. "I can do that. And if you're not tired, then why did you fall on me?"

"I didn't fall on you, I was leaning against you. There's a difference." Indi said, neatly avoiding answering his question. She moved over on the bed to make room for Kakashi and lay back with a sigh, patting the mattress next to her.

Kakashi slipped out of his sandals and crawled onto the bed beside her, moving around a bit to get comfortable.

"You didn't answer my question. As far as I can tell falling and leaning are barely different." He said, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow.

So he had noticed she liked it when he did that. Indi sighed contentedly. "I did it because I felt like it. There, not I've answered you. There's a big difference between falling and leaning. Falling is not being able to support yourself, therefore having to rely on another to support you. Leaning is choosing to allow something or someone you trust to hold you up because for one reason or another you'd rather not do it yourself."

She rolled onto her side and relaxed, allowing herself to gently stroke his hair.

Kakashi nearly dozed off with her fingers running gently through his hair.

"Mmm… That feels good." He said, his tone deep and content.

Indi smiled softly and the man who was, slowly but surely, stealing her heart. "I'm glad." she whispered, listening to his quiet breathing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Kakashi opened one eye and glanced t the woman in his bed beside him. _I was correct when I said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but now I think that even that may have been an understatement._

"Good." He said out loud.

Indi slid a little closer and cuddled against Kakashi's warm chest with a small, very contented sigh. _The Hokage seemed nice enough I suppose. I'm glad she let me stay with Kakashi. I'm not sure what I would have done if I hadn't been… No, it can't be. I hardly even know him. I will absolutely not fall in love with a perfect stranger the day after my uncle was killed._ She thought stubbornly. The annoying, dark little corner of her whispered, rather smugly, _'Too late.'_

Kakashi sighed and Indi opened her eyes, pulling away slightly, frowning. That hadn't sounded like a happy sigh.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable but if she was doing something he didn't like she would rather know now.

Kakashi didn't answer, simply pulling her back against him. "Its not you." He said gently.

Indi relaxed against him again, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her, protecting her from the evils and nightmares of the world. She marveled at how she always felt so safe with him. It would be bad again when he left her and she knew from her own experience and from all her reading that he would eventually leave her. She wasn't the kind of girl that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. She would take what she could get while she still had him. Indi tilted her head so that her forehead was resting against his chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes again. "It's not you," he repeated.

_How can I get him to let me stay? He says it's not me but… why is that what first come to his mind. It is me._

Indi wrapped her arm around his waist, worming her other hand underneath him, her hands meeting behind his back. She interlaced her fingers so she wouldn't give herself away by clutching at his back, taking a deep breath of Kakashi-scented air to dispel the tide of panic that threatened to rise at the thought of being alone in a strange world. Again.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked down at the woman. She seemed distressed. "Is something wrong Indi? You look upset."

His voice held concern and care, his hands unconsciously making small circles on her back. He breathed in her heavenly aura, accidentally speaking aloud. "Wow you smell good." He was glad that his voice had been low. Maybe she hadn't heard.

Indi did her best to suppress a gentle moan as he rubbed circles on her back. "I'm alright Kakashi." She said, giggling slightly as he echoed her thoughts. She looked up at the handsome ninja with a small, slightly bittersweet smile. "I'm glad you think so. You do too." She whispered.

Kakashi heard the faint moan that escaped her. "Thank you." He said as he continued to rub her back, his fingers trailing down to the small if it then back up again. "Does that feel good?" He asked, his voice deep and soft.

"Yes…" She breathed, her bones completely dissolving into a motionless mass. She bit her lip slightly as she remembered that she hadn't had a shower since just before she had been kidnapped. Had that really just been yesterday? But no wonder she felt like she was still defiled by her uncle's death. She pulled away slightly from the strong man holding her.

Kakashi's hands stopped moving and he gazed down into Indi's eyes. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, no its not you." Indi said, appalled that he thought he had done something wrong. "I just haven't had a shower since before… I can't smell too great…"

Kakashi relaxed again. "Why do you say that? You smell wonderful." He said, his words soft and barely audible.

"Thank you. I'll stay here for now then, if you really don't mind…" Indi replied with a slight blush, her words just as soft as his had been, her arms tightening slightly around his back.

"Why would I?"

Indi giggled and snuggled closer. "I l-" she quickly stopped herself before completing that particular thought. Her blush deepened. If she hadn't stopped he might have gotten uncomfortable and left. Or worse, asked _her_ to leave. He seemed like a man dedicated to his job and she wasn't sure what a ninja's home life was like. She didn't know the culture and didn't want to intrude on him any more than she already had. Not if he didn't want her to.

Kakashi glanced at her, looking confused, "You l- what?" _She looks like she's still in school. This is a _bad_ idea._

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." She said, hiding her face again from his perceptive eyes by tucking it against his chest. She wouldn't tell him what she had been about to say, it would go away with time. Right? It was probably normal for her to have strange feelings for her only source of comfort and warmth after a harrowing experience like she'd had. Right? Somehow she doubted it would fade but she pushed that thought aside. She was almost seventeen. Girls used to get married at fifteen and sometimes younger. _No! I'm supposed to be convincing myself that I don't love him, not thinking about marriage. He probably wouldn't have me anyway._ Suddenly a very unwelcome thought struck her._ What if he already has a girlfriend? What will I do then?_ Her fingers tightened on Kakashi's back, betraying her.

Kakashi felt her anxiety and placed two fingers under her chin tilting her head up so he could see her face. "What's wrong Indi? Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong." She lied, turning her head away from the painfully handsome man gazing at her. She pulled her arms away from him and rolled onto her other side so her back was to him, hiding her emotions as best she could. Indi closed her eyes and took a breath, holding it, cold now that she was out of Kakashi's warm embrace.

Kakashi didn't give up. Not yet. He moved over a little too, placing a hand on her arm. "Can you at least tell me the context?"

Indi blinked several times, trying to dislodge the speck of dust that must have gotten in her eyes. She wouldn't cry over something as little as him putting his hand on her arm. She was stronger than that. Wasn't she? She wasn't sure of herself anymore. He was the only person in the world that knew even a little about her, she couldn't afford to alienate him. "I'm scared." She whispered almost silently. "I don't know about anything here. I don't want to be a burden to anyone." She shivered, resisting the urge to take his hand off her shoulder and wrap it around her again. That would qualify as being a burden, not to mention weak.

"You're not a burden. Whoever told you that is a liar." He paused for a moment. "Indi, I- I really like you."

Indi's eyes closed, a lone tear slipping down her nose. "I really like you too." She said, wanting to say more but not daring to.

Silence reigned for a while, then Indi looked over at Kakashi. His eyes were closed and he hadn't moved for some time. Maybe he was asleep. She moved back over to him again, curling up half on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He stirred slightly and murmured something that didn't quite sound like words. He seemed to be asleep so she shifted the rest of the way onto him, moving into a more comfortable position. Her eyes closed and she relaxed into sleep.

After she was asleep Kakashi opened his eyes and looked down at the young woman. He wondered about her past and looked around the room as he sensed someone else there. He spotted Pakkun and his eyes narrowed. "What?" He breathed.

The dog stared at the strange sight for several more long moments before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know. Iruka's looking for you."

"Tell him I'm occupied but I'll find him as soon as I can." Kakashi hissed, doing his best not to wake the girl.

Pakkun muttered something and disappeared, giving Kakashi one last disapproving look.

* * *

Indi woke slowly, gradually becoming aware that she was on top of someone. She opened her eyes. Kakashi. He looked so angelic lying there. She was a little cold and she spotted a blanket draped over the headboard of the bed. She shifted so her knees were on either side of Kakashi's waist, just below his ribs and braced herself with one hand next to his head, having to stretch to reach the blanket. It was farther away than it had looked.

She shifted back, the blanket in hand noticing that Kakashi was very still. He was awake now and she blushed as she realized where she had been in relation to him. Or rather, where her chest had been.

"Sorry." She murmured, starting to settle back down again.

Kakashi stopped her and rolled her gently to one side. "I think that's the most… _pleasant_ way I've been woken up in… a long time."

Indi blushed even deeper as she realized why he hadn't wanted her on top of him.

"Here why don't you put your back to me." Kakashi suggested as a good alternative. Indi nodded and did so. He took the blanket and spread it over her, tucking it carefully between them before wrapping his arms around her.

Indi's arms settled over the top of his and she relaxed again, warm now.

"Sorry." She repeated and Kakashi closed his eyes, humming softly.

"That's okay." He said before resuming his humming.

Indi narrowed her eyes slightly but knew that he probably didn't know what it did to her bones when he hummed like that. She didn't want him to stop. Ever.

Kakashi smirked and hummed and mysterious sounding tune that he'd heard a few years ago.

Indi's eyes closed and she rank in the sensations she was receiving through her bones as the clever man continued to hum. She could _feel_ the song.

Kakashi paused momentarily, grinning at the mew of protest from the limp woman in his arms. "I need to go into town for a little bit. It alright if I leave you here?" he asked, whispering in her ear then resuming his tune just to see if she would be able to answer coherently.

"Kashi, I wan-" she stopped abruptly, twisting around. "You doing that on purpose, you evil man!" Indi accused as she rolled onto her stomach and away from him so that she could think and/or talk. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi smirked, satisfied. He stopped humming and feigned innocence. "I'm not evil… Well, not completely."

She scowled at him. "You really _were_ doing that on purpose! Yes, fine, go."

He chuckled and got up, pulling on his gloves, headband, vest, and shoes in record time and he was gone.

Indi's scowl faded as it dawned on her that he was gone. She was alone. She slowly got to her feet as well and set the blanket back on the bed. She would shower and then see if she couldn't find some food somewhere.

Indi sorted through Kakashi's clothes, feeling a little guilty for not really asking first before she found a clean pair of his pants and a shirt that he had maybe worn once so it carried a trace of his scent on it. She noticed the corner of something orange and book shaped sticking out of the mound of clothes and she pulled it out. Make out Paradise. She shrugged to herself. Any book was better than no book and it wasn't like she hadn't read romances before, though she wouldn't have pegged Kakashi as the sort of man that would read those.

She set the book on the bed to look at later and went into the bathroom, quickly locating the towels and soaps.

Indi was careful never to close her eyes for more than a moment or two, unsure of what she might see behind her closed lids.

When she was more relaxed and clean she turned the water off and got dressed in Kakashi's things, wrapping the towel around her hair.

With a sigh she went out into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboards, getting out another glass and finding a shelf of instant ramen in the small pantry. That would work. She heated up some water, made the soup, found a spoon and carried her meal back to the bedroom, curling up amid the pillows and rumpled blankets with her food and the book.

She opened the book and started to read, at first not really paying attention to the words, more just letting the text and weight of the book comfort her.

Two pages in she choked. Her eyes narrowed. Two pages was not proper set-up for a romance novel. She flipped through the book, stopping at random pages here and there but as far as she could tell it was all… smut. She supposed that it made more sense to find a book like this in his room than a real romance.

With a sigh she closed it and noted the author. She would remember that name in case she ever went to a bookstore here.

Note to Self: No books by 'Jiraiya'

She curled her lip with distaste and got up, putting the book back where she had found it and shaking her hand off for dramatic effect.

Indi went back over to the bed and burrowed under the covers. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before an idea struck her. She got up again and found another shirt that smelled like Kakashi (he really needs to do laundry more often) and put a pillow inside it. She crawled back into bed and draped her arms loosely around the pillow. It might work. She closed her eyes. Nothing. A small smile passed over her face and she managed to doze off.

* * *

Kakashi came back several hours later, entering silently through the bedroom window. He was halfway to the bathroom for a shower before he registered that Indi was having a nightmare. He reluctantly went back to the bed. He had really hoped to shower before she woke up.

The woman's face was twisted in agony and she was trying to murder one of his pillows that had been put inside a tee shirt. Or maybe she was desperately clutching it in her fear and pain, needing something to cling to. He was almost sure he hadn't dressed up his pillows before he'd left which meant she'd really missed him.

Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should be glad she so obviously liked him or not. If this kept up she wouldn't be able to sleep when he went away on a mission.

He touched her shoulder and she woke with a muffled cry, her eyes wild, breathing raggedly. She recognized Kakashi and clasped his hand, slowly calming. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she put her arms around him, relaxing a bit more.

After a moment she stiffened again and pushed his away, eyeing him with revulsion. He let her go.

He'd been to Jiraiya's and, even if you didn't partake in anything, you came away reeking. Kakashi mentally cursed Iruka and the Hokage for making him speak with Jiraiya tonight of all times.

He sighed and got to his feet again, going into the bathroom to get the smells off his skin, but not before he noticed that Indi smelled even better and was wearing his clothes.

* * *

Please


End file.
